


Sense of Balance (Part 3 of the Other Senses Series)

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-26
Updated: 2002-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in a series. Clark comes back from his vacation. The poor people of Smallville aren't ready for him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Balance (Part 3 of the Other Senses Series)

## Sense of Balance (Part 3 of the Other Senses Series)

by Dane

[]()

* * *

Sense of Balance (Part 3 of the Other Senses Series) By Dane 

It was the first day of school and, surprisingly enough, Clark wasn't nervous. Today is the first day of his life as a junior, halfway through high school and two more years before graduating. Usually, the first day of school was reserved for fear of the unknown and of being ostracized. Not today for Clark Kent is a new person, fresh from his vacation in Keystone City, he feels like nothing could stop him today, not even the green rocks that make him sick. 

He's been back home now for a few days, and he had yet to make an appearance in town. Martha ordered her son to stay home the rest of the weekend, and Jonathan then put Clark to work in mending the property fence. Chloe and Pete came by while Clark was working to invite him to the Talon, but he declined, saying that he had work to finish, when in truth he didn't want anyone to see him in his new clothes until the Monday; he hid his hair under a bandana that Zen bought for him and wore ratty overalls. So, for a week he tried to get a hold of Lex, but they keep on missing each other so he had to settle for e-mailing him when he could. He hated the fact that Lex was on his vacation, and was going to miss his debut as a transformed teenager. 

And so, Monday morning came. Clark woke up to a sensation full of quiet anticipation. For the first time in a long while, he felt at peace with himself. No angst involved. No trouble ahead to vanquish. No complications that happen because of his own doubts. Today was a new start for him. Kind of like a kid learning to ride his bike again without the training wheels. 

With a burst of super-speed, Clark rushed his early morning chores so he could take his time getting ready for school. His morning shower took longer than usual because he wanted to luxuriate under the spray of hot water. He knew his parents were going to hate him later, but anything to make this day go as smooth as possible is a must. He got out just as his dad got back from his chores, mumbling about early birds and coffee. Clark laughed quietly as he went back to his room just in time to hear his dad curse a streak when he found out that there wasn't any hot water. It was a good thing that he picked out the clothes that he was going to wear the day before otherwise he would have taken forever to get dressed this morning. He picked out the dark green shirt Zen said that brought out his eyes, and a pair of special faded jeans that was fit in all the right places. With the help of some that Hair Wax to fix his hair, he now looked like he came out of one of those WB shows. He was tying up the laces of his new Sketchers when his mom called him down for breakfast. One last look at the hall mirror and Clark was prepared to face the masses. 

Martha Kent was pushing out some scrambled eggs from a skillet to a serving platter when her son came down to join them. She looked up and gasped in wonder. "Who are you, you handsome young man? And what have you done with my flannel-attached son?" she said with a teasing, but amazed tone. She approached him and held him at arm's length. "Oh, look at you. You look so grown-up. I'm going to call that cousin of yours and tell her about making you grow up so fast. Oh, I think I'm going to cry." She started to wipe a tear from her face. Clark and Jonathan just rolled their eyes. 

"So Son is this something new that you've learned in Keystone?" asked his dad while peering up from a copy of the Daily Planet. Clark just nodded since his mouth was stuffed with food. He waited until he swallowed to speak. 

"Well, I got a job while I was there, so me and Zen managed to buy me a whole new wardrobe for me while I stayed with them. That's why I came home with another suitcase." 

Jonathan let down his paper and Martha sat down between the two of them. "Just what kind of job did you get while you were there anyway? I saw just how much clothes you brought back. What kind of job pays that much?" asked Jonathan with an expression that made Clark squirm a bit. 

"Uhh, I got a job as a model, Dad." 

Clark waited for the lecture to come, but nothing came as his mom began to squeal in delight. "Oh, Jonathan! Remember how we met for the first time?" Clark's dad hid his blush behind his paper. Martha leaned in towards Clark and whispered conspiratorially, "He used to model for swimwear when I first saw him." 

"Martha!" Jonathan admonished from his cover. Clark just smiled with amusement. Well, this takes a new meaning to the clich, 'Like Father, like Son.' 

Suddenly, the school bus blared out to announce its arrival. Clark didn't bother with finishing his food and got off his chair. His kissed his mom on the way out and rushed out to the waiting vehicle. He shouted his goodbye to his dad as he slammed the screen door. 

Martha turned to her husband and grinned evilly. "Say Jonny! What say we relive those modeling days of yours and allow me to tell you how sexy you were in those trunks?" Jonathan just grinned as his wife dragged him upstairs. 

* * *

Clark reached the end of his family's roadway and he ambled up to the bus. He already saw Pete and Chloe sitting in the back, fighting like cats and dogs, so he made his way there once he got inside. As he passed the middle aisle to get to the last row where his two best friends were, everyone slowly started to hush up to look up at him. Everyone who took notice of him was stunned. Once Clark reached the back row, neither one of his friends stopped their argument about their summer and only ceased when he sat down between them. Chloe first started out as indignant, but that was cut short by her taking stock of what Clark looked like. Pete just widened his eyes to that of baseballs and stuttered. 

"Clark?" said Chloe weakly. "What happened to you?" 

"What? Do I have bacon bits on my face or something?" He felt his face and touched his lips with his fingers. Chloe's breath hitched, as well as a few girls who witnessed the small gesture. Who knew that such an action was so erotic? Pete couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth and decided to shut up until later. Soon, the bus started to move and everyone went back to what they were doing, but discreetly looking back to get quick glances at him. Clark pretended not to notice; he's gotten his obliviousness act down pat from years of practice. 

In school, it was much the same as it was on the bus. A lot of people took double takes to see if it was really Clark. Most teachers gave him a lot of attention throughout the day. When he went to the Secretary's office to get for the file that Chloe asked for, he could see the middle-aged woman swoon when his hand briefly touched hers. He smiled brightly as he left, seeing her fan herself from the windows. During lunch, every single girl, and quite a few guys, kept on looking towards his usual table with Chloe and Pete. They felt like bugs under a microscope with Clark in their company. Wherever he went after lunch, he could hear the squealing from young freshmen that seemed to place Clark as their latest crush. To top his day, Lana came over to compliment him on his new look. He was walking on cloud nine as he walked over to the Talon with Pete and Chloe when the school day was over. He may not be pining over her like he used to, but this was still a big something in Clark's world. 

Midway there, Pete finally got the words out that he was meaning to ask all day. "Clark, when did you get from Farm boy to GQ? You weren't like this the last time we saw you." He looked over his shoulder and noticed a small crowd of Clark's admirers following them. 

Playing his obliviousness to the core and not minding his fans, he answered Pete's question. "Remember I went to Keystone for my summer?" Pete nodded. Both of them noticed that Chloe stopped talking a long time ago, caught under the spell that ensnared the majority of the School's female population. "Well, I got a job there and earned some money to buy some clothes and stuff. My cousin taught me the art of style, just to get into the groove of living in Keystone. You should see it, man. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, looked like they came out of a fashion catalogue. I felt so out of place until I started to spend my hard earned cash on some new stuff. And I got myself a life when I was there. I partied, shopped, met people, dated, and even scored. No more speculating since I've experienced the real thing. Best summer that I've ever had." Pete took that as a good explanation and opened the door to the Talon. 

Like in the bus and in school, everyone stopped their business and stared at Clark. One of the waitresses dropped an urn full of coffee and burnt herself when she saw him, dazzled by his good looks. Lana told the girl to compose herself in the back and to get a mop. An uneasy smile filled her face as she approached them, she wasn't as smitten as the rest of the school since she was sure of her feelings for Whitney, but she could still watch as far as she's concern. And boy, was Clark worth watching. 

"Well, what would you like Clark? Your usual?" He nodded. "How about some muffins fresh from the oven? I know you like them smeared with butter." He declined, which disappointed Lana slightly. "How about some cake? No? Well, call me when you need anything else." She winked as she moved back behind the counter to fill out his order. 

"You noticed that she forgot that we were here, Chloe?" The blonde didn't answer, still struck in awe at Clark's beauty. Pete snorted in disgust and faced Clark. "So, what it is? You're more charming now, and you're using this new power of persuasion on the unsuspecting population. You managed to get Mrs. Maguire to extend that essay deadline until next week, and that's a miracle in my book. Come on, Clark. Please tell me your secret and I'll be eternally grateful." 

Clark, seeing the coffee shop fill up with too much people, decided to tell Lana to make his usual to go. After receiving his take-out cup from a pouting Lana, he went back to table and said to Pete, "Actually, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. But whatever it is, I'm going to keep it." He then left the Talon and the two-dozen disappointed teenage girls in his wake. Pete laughed at his friend's hasty retreat. Chloe just placed her elbows on the table and cupped her hands under her chin, sighing like a lovesick fool. Pete looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Looks like you still haven't gotten over Clark yet," Pete said nonchalantly to his non-responsive friend. He paused all of a sudden, and then smiled brightly at Chloe. "Girl, you owe me twenty bucks. It's not even senior year, and Clark already lost his virginity." When Chloe became her normal self an hour later, she groaned in disappointment at losing another bet to him. 

* * *

The days went along pretty much like Monday morning. There wasn't any guy as popular as Clark, since Whitney Fordman. Some of the girls turned into groupies that followed his movements through the day. The other guys at first felt threatened by Clark's unexpected transformation, but now felt at ease with his presence. It was like having the old Clark, only he was more personable, charming, and beautiful. Anyone who came in contact with him was instantly lulled by his charm and personality, which have asserted themselves during his stay in Keystone. Pete and Chloe, the closest people to Clark in school, benefited from Clark's popularity and became popular themselves. Lana gained a few boons herself just by refuting all of Clark's detractors in the Popular Circle in school. 

It is a strange sight to behold as during the morning in the hallway of school, the crowd would part like the Red Sea, only the force of Clark's being acted like Moses' staff, with Pete, Chloe and Lana flanking him. Cheerleaders openly flirted with him when he passed them. Jocks said their courteous hellos, but still wary of him. The geeks stared with awe as he passed. All the teachers he met took time to stop and chat with all of them before going to their first class. And the popular clique just stood there baffled at the sudden shift of power. Clark could just imagine them kicking themselves for not paying attention when things are right in front of them. 

Using his super-hearing, a recently acquired power that he got over the summer, he chuckled quietly as the freshmen gossiped about him, and commented on how delicious he looked in his pair of tan corduroy jeans and white Henley long-sleeve shirt. He nearly laughed out loud when one of them said that his body reminded her of Enrique Iglesias'. Pete gave him an odd look but shrugged it off. 

Soon, the final bell rang out and students went out of their classrooms to pursue the start of their weekend plans. The four friends found themselves walking towards the Talon, accompanying Lana to her job. 

"So, what are your plans for the weekend, guys?" asked Lana. 

"Well, I'm off to Metropolis with my Dad this Saturday, so we could catch a musical that's touring the Midwest," said Chloe, with disinterest in her eyes. She never really liked musicals, but she would tolerate them if it would give her a chance to go to Metropolis. "How about you, Pete?" 

"I got football practice, and some errands to run for my mom." 

"My weekend is free, though I'm expecting Lex to arrive tomorrow so I might spend Sunday with him," said Clark offhandedly. 

Pete snorted. "How you can stand to be Lex Luthor's friend is totally beyond me, Clark." 

"Back-off Pete," defended Lana. "Lex is a nice guy. If you would only spend more time with him like Clark, Chloe, and I, then I think that tone of yours would change. He's nothing like his Dad, though I think Aunt Nell would beg to differ. I think he's cool. Remember, he paid for your dinner date secretly that time when you forgot to bring along your wallet." Pete tried not to blush at that embarrassing moment. Chloe just slapped her hands on her thigh and laughed unabashedly. 

Clark's fondness for Lana just rose a few notches. "She's right, Pete. Besides, those people who get to know him have the privilege of driving one of his sport cars for a turn." At that, Pete's face turned shocked and he raised his hands in a surrender motion. Clark knew then that Pete would try to get to know Lex, even if it's just to ride in his Ferrari. Without even knowing it, Clark spun his charms again. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Sorry to leave you guys but I got to get home and do a delivery for my mom. One of her friends is leaving for the East Coast and she wants to give her a Bon Voyage gift." 

"Well, me and Pete just got to pass by Fordman's and get a few things. Wanna watch a movie tonight? They're finally showing 'Bourne Identity' in the Multiplex," said Chloe. 

"Give me a call around seven. See if I'm home by that time or not." Clark looked at his watch and fretted. "Gotta go. Bye Chloe! Lana! Pete!" And he hurried home, super-speeding when he was out of sight from anyone. 

* * *

Clark's trip to Midvale was a short visit, since Clark didn't particularly like his mom's friend, Helen. She was a crotchety woman with an ability to be tactless with everybody. Luckily, it was Helen's daughter who received the gift from him and he was quickly on his merry way back home. What his mom saw in that woman Clark would never know. 

It was close to five in the afternoon when Clark arrived at the Kent farm. He was surprised at seeing a familiar Jaguar parked right upfront of his house. His mom, who heard the approach of the family Ford truck, went out of her kitchen and met Clark outside. 

"Your back early. I wasn't expecting you to arrive for another 30 minutes," she said as she hugged her tall son. "As you can see, Lex is here. He's out back in the loft, waiting for you. He arrived yesterday." 

Clark smiled at his friend's early arrival. "Has he been there long?" he asked. He sniffed the air and noticed that his mom was wearing perfume. A nice, floral one mixed with the scents of the kitchen. 

"Not really. Just under an hour or so. Why don't you invite him to dinner since he's here? It's almost ready anyway." Martha Kent smiled and shooed him to the barn. 

"I'm sure he will appreciate that." With quick strides, Clark headed to his Fortress of Solitude. Since his first day back, Clark added a few touches to the loft to make it more comfortable. He managed to drag Pete to a nearby Flea Market to buy a stuffed armchair, a couple of stands, a square table and a few chairs if ever he decided to invite some guest over. He bought some extension wires just so he could power up his blue Lava Lamp that he bought at this tacky thrift store during the summer. He hung some items on the walls like this Dream Catcher and a few sketches that he managed to buy from street vendors. The last touch that Clark got for the loft was a special wind chime that he hung near his telescope. He was glad that Lex went there to see his efforts in making his own personal space as a place to stay and lounge a bit. When Clark gets his next pay check in the mail, as he told his last couple of modeling jobs to do for him, he was going to reward himself by buying a stereo and a handful of CDs. 

"Lex", Clark called to his friend, but found him asleep on his old couch. He may have to consider getting rid of it for a more comfortable futon that he saw in the flea market. The papers that Lex had brought with him were scattered on the floor. Dutifully, Clark picked them up and placed them on the new table. He turned back, noticed the uncomfortable position of Lex, and handled him just so he could lie on his back. Clark then pulled out a quilt from some makeshift storage space that he got from a secret trip to Metropolis using his super-speed. Spreading it over Lex, he carefully did it as to not disturb his jet lag induced slumber. Clark then went to his armchair and watched his third best friend sleep. 

Clark's thoughts went to how different Lex is from when he's awake. There was no sense of the calculating schemes or the unemotional mask that was almost instinct to the 23 year old. None of the traits that Lionel drilled into him, nor the ambitiousness that Clark has only seen a glimmer of. No Alexander the Great Complex in which Lex obsessed with from time to time. In moments like these, Lex looked his age. Serene and guileless. Just a young man resting from his tiresome day. It was beautiful to behold. 

He stopped at that thought. Beautiful? Yes, Lex is beautiful, despite his bald head. His charisma alone made him sexy. Another pause. Sexy? Yeah, he was sexy. Clark would know since he knew that Lex had a deceptively athletic body that had whiplash reaction time. Maybe, there is more to this than friendship, thought Clark. 

"Clark! Time for dinner!" shouted Martha and shook Clark from his reverie. 

He sighed silently and shelved his thoughts, deciding that this needs more contemplation. Sighing once more because he didn't want to wake him, Clark deftly crossed the loft floor and woke up Lex. Expecting a rather grouchy attitude, Clark just stared at Lex's face until Lex opened his eyes and comprehended where he was. Lex stared back at him with striking blue eyes, and smiled instead. 

"Welcome back," said Clark. "Get up! Mom has dinner for the us." He then suddenly pulled him along with the quilt to the floor, making Lex land on his butt. Clark dashed out of the barn as Lex gave chase and shouted to him, "Good to be back, you asshole!" 


End file.
